Triborg vs Penny Polendina
Triborg vs Penny Polendina is a What If? episode of Death Battle. It features Triborg, the exclusive character from Mortal Kombat X and Penny Polendina from RWBY. Description Four quarters against a penny! Will Penny undergo the Tekunin's automation process or will she resist and evolve beyond the cyborg collective? Interlude Wiz: In fiction, cyberization transforms the person into a robot or cyborg, and removes their humanity and soul in the process. Boomstick: But for other robots, they keep their souls, just like one of our combatants here. Wiz: But not for Triborg, the Lin Kuei cyborg collective of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: Penny Polendina, the Atlesian combat android of RWBY. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Penny Polendina Wiz: Penny Polendina is an android given the codename P.E.N.N.Y. and created by an unnamed scientist alongside the Atlesian Military and General James Ironwood. She was first introduced when she bumped into Weiss Schnee while she was chasing after Sun Wukong. Boomstick: She showed some weird behavior and mannerisms when the RWBY team first met her, even asking if Ruby Rose was her friend, in their first encounter! What a weirdo. Wiz: The RWBY team met her again, without Blake Belladonna, looking for the former. The two of them leave Ruby alone with Penny, asking her many questions about Blake, even telling Ruby that she doesn't have any friends. Boomstick: This girl really freaks me out, even though she's quite the waifu material. ''' Wiz: At nighttime, Ruby and Penny witnesses a fight between Blake, Sun and Roman Torchwick. She tells Penny to stay behind and let Ruby handle it, but is shot by an explosive projectile. '''Booomstick: And that's where her real introduction begins! She summons a group of swords and slashes through the White Fang henchmen and even deflects bullets from two Bullhead gunships! Wiz: Penny's main weapon is an array of swords attached to a small backpack by wires. It has two modes, melee and ranged. It has also seen use outside of combat. Boomstick: In the melee form, Penny uses these blades conventionally, slashing and stabbing with them. She can use these blades as anchors, demonstrated when she anchored two swords and pulled her towards them to dodge gunfire. Wiz: The wires are so strong, it can pull a Bullhead aircraft lifting a 20 foot shipping container full of dust shipment down to the ground combined with Penny's android strength. She can easily lift two large boulders using her blade anchors. And it can even cut through Penny's -- Boomstick: *sobbing* Don't say it Wiz! ''' Wiz: Whoops. Penny's swords can also turn into a circular formation which fires an intense energy beam strong enough to cut through metal. The beam can split into even smaller beams without the use of reflecting medium. '''Boomstick: She can even make them into a mini energy rifle and make smaller circular formations that fire blasts that push her off the ground. Just like Lucy from (in a mocking tone) Elfen lied. Wiz: It's pronounced, Elfen LEED. Whatever. Penny does have a weakness. Penny's body has metal in it, and is prone to magnetism. She also hiccups whenever she lies. Her weapons can also be used against her as well, as seen in her, nevermind. Boomstick: But she's a great friend once you get to know her, and she's got a soul even though she's a robot. Penny Polendina: '''I'm combat ready!' Triborg Wiz: Before the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei died, he ordered the clan to secretly store copies of their cyborg members' data in a secret location. Even the Lin Kuei members knew nothing about this as their data were secretly recorded. '''Boomstick: After Sub-Zero chopped Sektor into bits like a young boy dismembering an insect, the Special Forces found the secret Lin Kuei data storage and tested it into a body back at their lab. It didn't go well.' Wiz: During the process, the consciousness of four Lin Kuei assassins merged with each other. Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero's consciousness merged combined to become Triborg, and killed every Special Forces member in the lab and escaped. Boomstick: And its ultimate goal: KILL. ALL. HUMANS! And turn them into cybros. Wiz: Triborg is an advanced model of the Lin Kuei cyborg, having a much more streamlined design compared to the bulky designs of the previous Lin Kuei. Boomstick: He's still got those Jamaican dreadlocks made of wires. I be ja mon! Wiz: Triborg's fighting style consists of the four previous members of the Lin Kuei, using a total of nine martial arts styles from them. Without any of their powers, Triborg can deliver electric shocks from his hands to enhance his attacks, enhance the force of his punches and kicks with jet blasts and even dismember his limbs and throw them at his enemies, strong enough to shatter bone or ironically dismember them as well. Boomstick: Triborg's got all of their abilities and can even summon them into battle! Wiz: As Sektor, Triborg's head is modeled after Sektor with some futuristic changes. Triborg can launch multiple missiles from his chest, jetpack and arms. These missiles can lock on to their target due to their heat seeking nature. Triborg retains Sektor's teleportation and jet blasts from his palms and feet. Boomstick: Triborg can also shoot 3000 degrees flames from his arms just like Sektor. He can use them more effectively, like spraying those flames in all directions like a maniac! Triborg retains Sektor's teleportation and jet blasts from his palms and feet. Wiz: In his Cyrax variation, Triborg's head is modeled after Cyrax with some streamlined modifications. Triborg can fire an energy net on his opponent and launch explosive bombs from his chest. He also uses buzzsaws from his chest and hands in combat and can even launch a triblade that slashes it opponent, lifting them into the air before exploding. Boomstick: His teleport ability, wherein he literally dismembers himself like Monsoon, can also damage the opponent, hitting them with his body parts that are flying towards them. Wiz: As Smoke, Triborg's head is his default one, matching Smoke's gray color scheme with red lights. He gains the ability to turn into smoke and use it in many ways. Boomstick: Triborg can teleport, aport his opponent and become invisible. He also has three spears just like his old counterpart in Mortal Kombat 3, but he can shock enemies through them and tear their body parts as well! Wiz: The smoke is hot enough to melt opponents to their skeleton, using endothermic heat to melt the skin, muscle and organs. Boomstick: I didn't smoke could be that hot! But it's a video game. Wiz: As Cyber Sub-Zero, he gains Sub-Zero's freezing powers and a new ability to summon drones. Triborg can summon up to three drones that add some damage over time. Boomstick: He gains the ability to create icy spiked maceheads and icicles, summon ice spikes from his arm, and even duplicates Sub-Zero's freeze touch! He can also launch ice bombs that knock his opponent upwards and freezing them after that. But wait, there's more! He can make his opponent as a skateboard and slides them so hard, they split into half! Looks like Tony Hawk taught them well. Wiz: Triborg can fire a a ball of ice or a beam of ice that is more accurate than his ice bombs and even duplicates Sub-Zero's Ice Slide, added with massive ice spikes as a follow up attack. Boomstick: Their teamwork is really brutal too. I mean, they turn into a spear-compactor-saw thing that crushes you into a fucking cube! Face and hand included, gross! Wiz: Triborg can also summon his fellow Lin Kuei to aid him as any variation. Boomstick: Fancy powers and all, but he's really cocky as a cyborg. Whose personality is that anyway? ' Wiz: It's possibly Cyrax, since he was being overconfident against Baraka, Sheeva and Johnny Cage, which he all defeated. Despite that, Triborg's teamwork of world domination makes their dream work. ''Triborg: Mileena... '' ''Kitana: Fool, I am Kitana. Triborg: ''Shao Kahn's lesser daughter.'' Intermission Wiz: Alright, it's time to end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: Now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE Penny is seen talking to Ruby Rose while walking down a street in Vale. They are interrupted by a robot crashing down from the sky and landing on one knee while the other leg lies down on the ground, with its head down. Ruby Rose: Another Atlesian robot? '' ''Penny Polendina: It can't be! They don't color their robots blue. The robot rises up and reveals itself to be Triborg in his Cyber Sub-Zero form. Triborg: I am Triborg, human. Your friend must submit to our process. Ruby Rose: You clearly don't sound friendly. Ruby uses her semblance to blitz towards Triborg, but he summons Sektor to blast her away just as she approaches Triborg, and Sektor blasts her away with a jet-enhanced punch, crashing her to a water hydrant and leaving her unconscious. Sektor disappears and Triborg does a combat stance. Penny: Ruby! You'll pay for that! Penny summons her blades from her back and forms them into a circle. Triborg: Weapons, locked. Triborg opens his jetpacks and emits coolant gas from the gaps in his suit. Penny: I am combat ready! FIGHT Penny throws two blades at Cyber Sub-Zero and successfully hits him. Triborg fires a beam of ice that freezes Penny and slides towards her and spears her with spikes of ice. While she is stuck, he uppercuts her with a jet-enhanced punch that sends her flying into the air, dragging Cyber Sub-Zero with her. Cyber Sub-Zero: Weapon analysis: Multiple swords attached to wires from a backpack apparatus. Exterminate.' Penny throws him over her head and crashes Cyber Sub-Zero into a store. Triborg summons Cyrax to blow up the entire store, killing the people inside and dodging the explosion. He sees a Penny punching her in the chest and knocks Cyber Sub-Zero back into the burning store. He gets on top of Cyber Sub-Zero and saddles on him, raising a fist and blade. ''Penny: You killed these people! Why did you that! Triborg: My goal is to exterminate all organic life, with your help. Penny: I won't help you! Triborg: You will, after your automation. Penny: What automation --'' Penny is interrupted with a punch to the face and is knocked out of the store, only to be caught by Smoke and restrains her. Cyber Sub-Zero creates an ice mace and smashes it into her head, while Smoke disappears, knocking Penny to her knees. He punches Penny in the chin eight times before landing an uppercut that launches her into the air, as Cyrax fires a bomb that plants itself in Penny's chest, exploding and launching her even higher into the air. Cyber Sub-Zero disappears and Cyrax grabs her mid-air and slams her head first into the ground. As Penny recovers from the attack, she is shocked at the sight of Cyrax, assuming that Triborg can change forms. ''Penny: How did you do that? Triborg: Triborg doesn't care, pup. Penny backflips and fires an energy beam that damages Cyrax, before Cyrax fires an energy net that entraps her. Cyrax launches a bomb at Penny as she struggles to get out and explodes the bomb, launching her into the air. Cyrax fires a blade that slashes Penny's chest before exploding then he flies into the air and delivers a dive kick that crashes Penny to the ground. Penny recovers from the attack and slashes her swords around Cyrax as he tries to deflect them, but is overwhelmed by the number of them and his guard is compromised. The swords blitz and slash him as Penny winds up a punch before Cyrax dismembers himself and reappears behind Penny. The two of them engage in a fistfight. Cyrax knifehand strikes Penny three times in the face, chest and knee then she kicks Triborg in the chest, uppercuts Triborg and fires energy beams from her rifles five times and tries to open Cyrax's chest cavity. Cyrax opens it to reveal a large saw that pushes Penny away and cuts Penny's face before pulling the saw back to him. He chokes Penny and rises her into the air then equips his sawblade hand to cut off Penny's head. Penny summons her blades to knock off Cyrax's hand and knees Cyrax in the chin, stunning him. As Penny unleashes her massive energy beam, Cyrax disappears as Smoke teleports behind her and does a suplex that slams her into the ground, cancelling the attack. Smoke disappears after this. Penny fires her energy beam at Sektor but he teleports and reappears in front of Penny and the energy beam misses, nearly hitting her head. Penny does a Chinese get-up that kicks back Sektor then slashes him three times and fires energy beams from her rifles six times. Sektor blocks the sixth blast and fires four rockets from his back that lock onto Penny. Penny sees this and backflips multiple times while her swords destroy the rockets. Penny gets up to see a larger rocket hit her in the face and explode, launching her backwards. Sektor summons Smoke and they both overwhelm Penny with punches and kicks, before Smoke fires a spear that electrocutes her. Sektor uses this opportunity to grab her before Smoke pulls back his spear to fire a massive missile that stuns Penny from the explosion. Sektor throws his head at Penny, making a dent in her metal skull then launches his body at Penny, damaging the components inside her chest. Penny is knocked back and bumps into Smoke who grabs her and flies into the air with her, slamming her into the ground which bends Penny's neck. Sektor disappears. Smoke fires his spear but it gets entangled with one of Penny's wires from her swords and yanks him towards the sword formation and slashes Smoke while he is trapped. He prepares to deliver one final thrust to Smoke but he disappears into smoke and appears above Penny, about to strike her. Penny gets out of the way and fires an energy beam at Smoke. Smoke summons Cyber Sub-Zero to freeze Polly from behind, leaving her vulnerable. Cyber Sub-Zero watches as Smoke fires all three of his spears at Polly just as she breaks free from the ice. The spear pierces Polly's head and arms as she screams, trying to cut the wires with her blades. Cyber Sub-Zero fires an ice bomb that freezes her blades and body, save for her head and arms. K.O.! Smoke violently rips off Penny's head and arms, the former going inside Smoke's chest cavity. He turns back into Cyber Sub-Zero and opens his chest, holding Penny's head in his arms. Triborg: Don't worry little one. Our process will make you stronger than before. Triborg flies away as Ruby Rose wakes up and is devastated at the "death" of her friend. Meanwhile, in the former SF lab, a robotic body is being made for Polly, with modifications added to her swords and a new armor suit over her old body. Her eyes light up and Triborg approaches her. Triborg: How do you feel, Unit LK-290? Or shall I call you Polly? Penny: Call me Polly please. And I feel...different. I feel stronger. Triborg: What are your directives, Polly? Penny: Exterminate all organic life. Penny steps down the table and tests out her new weapons on a defunct cyborg body. Triborg: Come Polly, let us destroy this new world and start anew. Polly: Yes, Grandmaster. Triborg holds Penny's hand as they teleport to a street in Vale and unleash havoc upon its inhabitants. Results Boomstick: Aww, that was nice of Triborg. And brutal! Wiz: Triborg is known for looking for possible candidates for his automation process, so it would happen to Polly since she is a robot like Triborg. Boomstick: Yeah, but how did he beat Polly? Wiz: Although Polly has the speed advantage, being on par with Pyrrha Nikos, Triborg is equal to her in everything else except numbers, experience and arsenal Boomstick: She would've been gangbanged by Triborg right there! There's no way she can keep up with four cyborgs at once! Wiz: Penny may have her devastating energy beam attack, but its nothing compared to Triborg's abilities. Triborg is more versatile, possessing impressive abilities that can close the gap between them such as invisibility, teleportation and intangibility. Penny has never faced opponents with those abilities before. Boomstick: Even four quarters can buy what a penny can! Not in a literal way. Wiz: The winner is Triborg. Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018